


Fairly Local.

by Bi_Hobo_Boi



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asthma, Blind Character, Drug Dealing, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Murder Mystery, Questioning, Service Dogs, Sex, Sexuality Crisis, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Hobo_Boi/pseuds/Bi_Hobo_Boi
Summary: Glinda Upland is drinking her days away, having sex with random hookups she meets at bars.This is the life she was destined to have after losing her eyesight.That is...until she stumbles upon the dead body in an alleyway that may or may not be her best friend, sending her life into a bigger spiral than it already was.Now, she just needs someone to help her open her eyes...In The Dark AU.(Please watch this goddamn show!)UPDATES - FALL
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Fairly Local.

**Author's Note:**

> (Some plot points from the show will be changed like blood relations and such]

Glinda was sprawled across her bed, her head ached as she sat up, rubbing her head. Her hands spread across the sheets, reeling in the touch of the soft fabric.

"Damn it, where.."

Glinda rolled over, this time her wobbly hands hit her bedside table, her chipped nails runnint along the wood as she felt the edge of her phone.

"Bingo"

The blonde picked her phone up, her thumb pressing the side button as she swiped along the surface of the screen, waiting until she heard a ding.

"Tell me the time"

The phone spoke back, it's electronic voice booming loud, the blondes head ached more.

_"It is 10:32 A.M"_

Glinda got up from the mattress, walking slowly across her room, until she stumbled into her dresser, groaning she felt around the sides, stopping as she wrapped her fingers around her cane.

"There you ar-!"

Glinda smiled, her right hand reaching down, scratching the top of her dogs head..well guide dog.

"How are you Poppy?", the dog licked the side of her leg which disgusted her because she doesn't know where that dogs tongue had been but she smiled "Good girl, I'm using the cane right now okay?"

Glinda had to admit though she didn't want to, this goddamn dog was more family to her than her own goddamn family!

Who would've thought?

Walking out of her room, she put her cane on the couch.Glinda spent days when she and her roommate/bestie moved in, memorizing every single piece of furniture that rested in the apartment.

When Pfannee or she bought something new, she did the same thing again, practice and get used to it, also wake up reminders that Hey! New Furniture! Don't break an ankle!

"Good morning sunshine!"

Pfannee.

"Morning Pfan"

Glinda stumbled around the counter, Pfannee pouring a cup of coffee as she watched her hungover friend try to sit down.

"Maybe..use the couch? You..look like shit Glin"

"Thanks" The blonde then laid her head on the table, using her arms for support. Pfannee just shook her head, "Who was the guy last night?".

Glinda mumbled between her arms.

"Glin, head up buttercup"

She did so, "I don't know..but he sure knew what he was doing like-".

Pfannee gagged.

"La! La! La! Don't need to go into specifics!"

"You asked!", Glinda laughed, reaching over for her coffee she knew Pfannee always put infront of her in the morning. "To your left Glin".

Her hand slowly moved to the side, not to fast like last time when she went so quick that the cup flew across the room and shattered somewhere...after it had went through the window.

"Are you going to work?", Pfannee looked up, "Yes Glin, are you going to a bar again?".

"Okay screw you but yeah", Pfannee chuckled, still sipping on her coffee "you know I could try to get you a job at-".

"No! I am not working with my parents"

Pfannee rolled her eyes.

"I may not be able to see but from your silence I goddamn know your rolling your eyes at me"

"Glinda-oh I am going to be late!", Pfannee ran around the counter, grabbing her jacket from the chair next to Glinda, giving the blonde a kiss on the forehead "Make good decisions okay?"

Glinda nodded, sipping once more on her coffee, "No promises".

Pfannee had left, leaving Glinda all by herself for the rest of the day, allowing her to do anything she desired...which wasn't really a lot that she did, hell she doesn't even know if she desires anything....more just takes for the pleasure that will last for a short time.

She could stay home, relax in the apartment all day and wait for her best friend to come back...

Or...

Glinda could go out (as she usually does) find a hot guy, hook up and try not to get pregnant (as..she usually does), despite Pfannee's constant protests even her parents!

But could she blame them? When they found her drunk, humping herself on some random guy? 

That made Glinda think, her parents had seen some shit because of her..a part of her just really didn't care, a small part of her did.

Glinda had her shades on as she walked through the door, her long coat hugging her body. The cashier, Martha looked up and shook her head, already knowing why the blonde was here.

Glinda held her cane out infront of her, swiping back and forth only meer inches away from the floor as she walked, saying a quick sorry as she walked through the line of people waiting to pay.

She felt up the side of the metal rack, fingers brushing over the package, then over the braille writing on the label on the rack. She grabbed it, walking back the way she came, saying a quick sorry once more as she pushed her way to the front of the line.

Martha shook her head once more as she reached for the box, swiping it over the counter.

"You really need to buy condoms girl"

Glinda nodded, holding a smirk on her face.

"Bad for the environment, I'll take my chances with pills", Glinda pulled her wallet from the left pocket, dropping it on the counter "Debit"

Martha nodded, doing so and handing her wallet back to her, the woman mumbling under her breath "Damn millennials".

Glinda smiled, holding her arm out as Martha put the box in a small baggy, handing it on her arm "You're a gem Martha".

The cashier laughed, watching as Glinda walsted on out of the store "And you..are..something Glinda"

* * *

Glinda walked out of the gas station bathroom, chucking the box into the garbage bin down next to her.

She continued on home, might as well until the bar opened downtown and she could do whatever she pleased.

"Hello Madame"

Tibbett.

"Tibs, how are you?"

Tibbett was one of Glindas only close friends she had besides Pfannee and..

Pfannee.

"I'm good! You?"

Glinda sat against the cement blocker in the alley, folding her cane in her lap as Tibbett sat next to her on the edge "a trainwreck as usual".

"Damn, you make me wonder what I'll be like in my mid twenties", the man laughed, Glinda smiled "Are you trying to make me sound old?"

"No cuz..then I'll feel old and that wouldn't be fair..to me"

Glinda grinned.

"Okay..you want something, what is it?"

Glinda turned her face to where she was assuming Tibbett was looking, or at least hoping he was looking at her so it wouldn't be awkward.

"I..you said you used to see right?"

Glinda raised her eyebrows.

"Where is this sudden doubt about my loss of eyesight coming from?

Tibbett laughed, then twiddled his thumbs together.

"I'm just saying..you don't have a clear..visual clue what I look like?"

Glinda chuckled, resting a hand on Tibbetts thigh "No but I can imagine".

"What..do you think I look like?"

The blonde thought for a moment, looking forward. His voice, his voice could tell her something.

"You have to be a blondie like me, maybe brown eyes and.I ha-don't know"

"Touch my face"

Glinda laughed, shaking her head.

"I..no, that would be..weird"

"No it wouldn't, not unless you make it weird"

"I..just"

"It would help you figure out what I look like"

Glinda bit her tongue, turning her body towards Tibbett, the man smiling wide.

"Okay..um..help me out" She held her hands out towards him, Tibbett wrapping his fingers softly around her wrists as he brought them up to his face. "Thanks..I".

Glinda flinched when she felt his warm skin, her thumb brushing over what had to be his jawbone as she went up, feeling the edge of his hairline...curly hair exactly, maybe he was a blonde.

Tibbett had one hand on Glindas arm, the other on his lap as he watched her examine his features. Glinda just continued touching under the pad of his eyes, when she went back down she felt it, a dimple..he was smiling at her.

"Okay! Okay! I'm done"

Glinda dropped her hands, Tibbett laughing as she pulled herself away "soft hands"

"Well, look I have to-"

"Glinda!!"

Pfannee. Of course.

"Pfan?"

The woman ran up, grabbing Glinda by the arm.

"Lets go, you got to go to work!"

Glinda shook her head.

"Work?"

"Yup! Lets go! Get a move on!"

Pfannee pulled Glinda up, the blonde put her cane back together as she was dragged away, Tibbett waving though he stopped because she couldn't see him.

"Pfannee! Where are we going?"

Glinda could hear the sound of Pfannees car unlock, Pfannee opening the door as she was sat down in the chair.

"You may hate me"

* * *

"Pfannee! Why?!"

Glinda was shoved into an chair, Pfannee kneeled down infront of her.

"You need grown up skills!"

"I have them! I..just don't use them..that much"

"Oh my god I can't"

Mr.Upland walked into the room, stopping as he saw his daughter sitting in the chair, her face full of..anger.

"Sweetie...you..accepted the job?"

Glinda stood up, "actually-" then was pushed back down by Pfannee "Yup, she did! She has matured so much!".

Glinda clenched the armrest of the chair, her knuckles turning white.

"That's great! She can begin helping with the guide dogs"

Glinda turned to her fathers voice "what?"

Mr.Upland laughed, walking towards Glinda.

"You are going to help individuals pick out their guide dogs"

Glinda leaned back in the chair, groaning before she stood up "how much do I get paid?"

"Not going to tell you because you won't work" 

Pfannee held Glinda by the hand and pulled her out of the office, Mr.Upland smiling as he watched his daughter leave.

"I'm gonna pray for those people who are going to deal with her"

The day couldn't go by fast enough...

Glinda managed to help a few people out and not scare them..or the dogs away from her.

Mr.Upland watched out the window, surprised but happy for Glinda.

Mrs.Upland on the other hand was a complete different story.

"She only managed three..three!, I can do that in ten minutes"

"Honey please, she is doing her best"

Mrs.Upland scoffed, sitting down in her chair behind her desk "Best? Uh huh"

Pfannee stood by the door, waving despite the conversation she just barged in on that left her feeling..scared.

"Hey..um..Glinda's shift is over, I told her I would take her home"

Mr.Upland nodded.

"You can go, thanks for..helping our girl out"

Pfannee nodded, giving a small smile.

"She's my best friend"

* * *

Glinda huffed, Pfannee opening the door to their apartment.

"Glinda, I'm gonna go get cleaned up, Shenshen will be here soon and I really don't feel like smelling like wet dog"

Glinda laughed, walking straight to her room.

"You always do though..oh! Maybe she likes it"

"Oh screw you Glin" Pfannee laughed as she barged into her room.

The two cleaned the apartment, Pfannee freaking out badly as she tried to focus also on making the dinner for her and Shenshen...and Glinda, the lovely third wheel tonight.

"Pfan?"

Pfannee looked up, it was Shenshen, her voice behind her door.

"She is here!"

Pfannee took a mint from the bowl on the counter, looking over at Glinda who was smirking as she sat on the couch.

"One moment!"

Shenshen was smiling as she opened the door, a pie in her hands as she giggled at Pfannee.

"I bring peace well...pie"

Pfannee laughed, taking the pie "I see something I'm going to regret eating"

Shenshen walked in, kissing Pfannee on the cheek. Pfannee biting her lip as she held in a squeal, almost dropping the pie.

"Hey Glinda!"

"Hey Shen"

Shenshen wrapped her arm around Glinda, the blonde flinched until she tried to wrap her arms around the womans waist, smiling.

Shenshen looked around, peering into Glindas room.

"No man?"

Glinda shook her head, "I had no time"

Shenshen laughed, sitting down next to Glinda.

"When do you not have the time?"

Glinda smirked, her body sinking into the couch.

"Ask your girlfriend, she is the one that got me a job"

Shenshen's mouth dropped, looking at Pfannee who slowly closed her mouth, the fork with a piece of pie on it as she did.

"You..got her a job?"

Pfannee nodded.

"Thats!..Great!!"

Glinda stood up, leaning down to grab her purse, fumbling around as she pulled out her pack of cigarettes.

Shenshen stared.

"I thought..you quit?"

Glinda put one in her mouth, "I did"

The blonde then bent down on her knees, her fingers sliding over her cane as she picked it up, bending up once more as she walked to the front door.

Pfannee called after her.

"Take Poppy with you"

Glinda's head dropped, stopping infront of the door, "Poppy! Come!"

The dog jumped up from doggybed, running over. Glinda detached her cane and put it into her coat pocket, Pfannee sliding on the guide dog jacket.

"Okay, Jackets on you can go"

Glinda opened the door, waving despite walking straight forward. The blonde held onto what was a white metal bar on Poppys jacket, walking to the elevator and walking inside as she heard the soft ding from the ceiling.

Cold air flew into Glindas face, she could feel her hair brush against her face, she listened to the almost silent yelp from the dog.

"You gotta pee don't you?"

Glinda continued walking forward down the alley, Poppy yelped once more then stopped.

"Poppy? Forward"

Poppy didn't move.

"Poppy? Dog, I swear"

Glinda walked forward, this time holding onto the leash she put on the jacket, allowing some distance between her and the dog.

"Its okay Po-ah"

Glinda fell down on the ground, she felt around, Poppy running up and she held onto the side of the dogs jacket, pulling herself up.

"What the hell?"

Glinda walked backwards, bending back down as she crawled, stopping as she felt..

"Tib"

She rubbed up the body, pulling back the plastic wrap the laid over.

That face, her thumbs brushed over the persons cheeks. 

It was warm, soft..really soft.

That face was too familar, that was the face she was literally touching earlier in the morning and she could only freak out more as she put her head down on the persons chest.

It was shallow, a slow beat after another.

Glinda peeled herself up, and yelled.

"Help! Someone Help!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, good job.
> 
> I love this show deeply, it deserves a lot of praise! Like a lot! 
> 
> Also, I put research into my fics because I do not want to misinform anyone with certain subjects rather it be about physical disabilites or mental illness.
> 
> Which in this case is having a character who has lost their sight.
> 
> [P.S. I am still working on my other fic, just taking a break since I want to branch out (somewhat) more and not spend all my time on just one when I have so many ideas in my head that I know I should explore and try out]


End file.
